


All's Fair

by blushingflower



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingflower/pseuds/blushingflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite likes it rough.  Ares is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2009 Kink Bingo, prompt: Bondage (Held down)  
> Also available as [podfic](https://sites.google.com/site/blushingflower/podfic/All%27sfair.mp3?attredirects=0).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[challenge: kinkbingo](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/challenge:+kinkbingo), [fandom: greek mythology](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+greek+mythology), [fic](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/fic), [kink: bondage (held down)](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/kink:+bondage+%28held+down%29), [pairing: ares/aphrodite](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/pairing:+ares/aphrodite)  
  
---|---  
  
 

Aphrodite likes it rough. She likes it soft and gentle too, rose petals and candles. But sometimes she wants the thorns, wants the candle wax dripped on her skin. Hephastus, her ever-obliging husband, made her a gorgeous set of metal cuffs and chains, and sometimes she wears them, and sometimes her partner does.

But when she really wants it rough, without the trappings, without restraint, she calls Ares.

Ares has no qualms about hurting her, won't hesitate to take what he wants and make her beg for more. Nobody ever makes Aphrodite beg. Sometimes she worries that this means he's stronger than her, but she can start wars too, and she could bring him down if she really wanted to. And she knows he wants her, desires her, she can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, feel it in his kiss.

...

He's holding her wrists down, one on either side of her head. She struggles a little. She doesn't want to get away, she just wants to know that she can't, wants to feel the strength in his arms as he holds her down. He growls at her and shoves her wrists down harder against the bed. If she were mortal, he'd have to worry about the circulation to her hands, but she's not. He leans his head in and bites at her neck, and she arches her back, moaning. He's pinned her legs somehow, some sort of crazy wrestling trick, and she'll have to ask him to show her later, but right now, she's just trying to arch into him, grind against him, and she can't. She can't really do anything but moan and whimper and whisper in his ear. "Fuck me."

He chuckles, throaty and pleased with himself. "Patience, dove." Just because Aphrodite can start a war doesn't mean she's the boss of him. Right now he's enjoying nibbling at her neck and feeling the tendons of her hands move under his as she wiggles her fingers, impotently impatient. He moves his head lower and sucks on her nipples, one, then the other, feels them hard and firm in his mouth, teases them with his tongue. He pulls her hands above her head shifts his grip, so that her wrists are crossed under one hand, leaving the other free. He starts the nibbling again, his free hand caressing her, molding her breasts, pinching her nipples. She wriggles underneath him, her body responding with pleasure. He slides his hand lower, eases a finger into the cleft between her legs, teases her clit, enjoys the look on her face as she tips her head back in pleasure, her beautiful body stretched out beneath him. He puts his knee between hers and spreads her legs apart. He repositions himself again, takes one wrist in each hand and slides them down, maneuvering them over the bed until her hands are where he wants them, by her sides.

He angles himself into her, and she tips her hips to meet him. She is wet and tight and perfect, just as she is every time, and he fits into her as perfectly and cleanly as a sword into its sheath. She wraps her legs around his waist, locks her ankles at the small of his back. She bucks her hips to his rhythm, pulling him into her, harder, deeper. She tries to reach up and kiss him, lick his neck, bite his shoulder, but she can't rise up far enough because of how he's holding her. She growls in frustration, and tries to free her hands. He responds by pushing them down harder against the bed, and speeding up his rhythm.

When she can sense that Ares is right on the brink, she flexes her muscles around him, and he comes inside her, hard, and she's right behind him, her muscles spasming on his twitching cock. He holds onto her the whole time, arms still pinned to the bed, until he's done and has pulled out and stands up to go fetch them both some wine.

There are fingerprints on her wrists, but they'll be healed by morning.


End file.
